Real Eater
The 175th Suggestion: Real Eater (正喰者, Rearu Ītā) is the one hundred and seventy-fifth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Running away with Tsurubami, Nienami throws her hands up and shakes her head at how unpredictable Kumagawa is; they were supposed to save Shiranui, not fight her. Tsurubami agrees with Kumagawa however, stating that Shiranui can only be brought back with force. Tsurubami still cannot comprehend why Kumagawa erased Zenkichi, but Nienami believes Kumagawa is not a person that goes in without a plan. Tsurubami thinks that the one without thinking is Nienami. Meanwhile, Kumagawa decides to make the fight more Shōnen Jump like by replacing the floor with screws. He jokes that the bottom is sulfuric acid, but adds that just falling on the screws alone would pierce a body. Shiranui thinks over Kumagawa's likely strategy - not fighting seriously and getting Shiranui herself to use Real Eater on his All Fiction to reverse Zenkichi's disappearance. She also knows that reversing All Fiction will allow Kumagawa to bring back the Hakoniwa Academy students' memories of Shiranui. Believing herself to have figured out Kumagawa's scheme, Shiranui lunges at Kumagawa. Kumagawa dodges, but is surprised, stating his belief that she was supposed to be weak Shiranui readies her utensils and sends them at Kumagawa, stating that she is weak, but that she can eat strong ones - giant eating. Medaka, still being strangled with Yuzuriha's legs, jokes about people being able to see Yuzuriha's exposed panties if they came in. Yuzuriha laughs, pointing out that the Kurokamis are all perverts. Medaka smashes Yuzuriha's face with her hips, seemingly knocking the other girl out. Thinking she has won, Medaka rises and prepares to head for Fukurou. However, another Yuzuriha appears at the doorway, telling her not to be hasty after only beating her once. Yuzuriha reveals her style as the Eight Hundred Lies User, and states that Medaka must defeat all of her copies to get to Fukurou. Medaka laughs and says that she has defeated 1,500 people at tug-of-war already. Yuzuriha agrees, and reveals she has added "a lie to a lie", for a grand total of 640,000 copies, each waiting in and around the hospital. Medaka begins to say she once fought a force equivalent to 700 million people, before trailing off bleakly. Despite many attacks by Shiranui, Kumagawa has dodged everything by a hair's width and looks almost fine. Regretful of this wide difference in combat experience, Shiranui tells Kumagawa to stand still, since he wants her to use Real Eater on him. Kumagawa rubs his chin in thought, and says that the plan is trivial now because he is happy to just battle Shiranui fair and square. Shiranui clenches her teeth in annoyance at his response, but calms herself down. She tells him that she will add rules to his All Fiction to prevent him from reversing the memories at Hakoniwa and she will use his actions as an excuse to drive away Medaka and Zenkichi. Ending the conversation, Shiranui jumps at Kumagawa. Kumagawa steps back and smiles as he knows where she will land, and strikes at the landing place. Shiranui, however, screws herself to the roof with a corkscrew, and drops down to elbow Kumagawa in the face. Shocked, Kumagawa falls backwards and is pierced by his own screws. Shiranui takes Kumagawa's head and prepares to use her Real Eater on him. Characters in Order of Appearance #Namanie Nienami #Kamome Tsurubami #Hansode Shiranui #Misogi Kumagawa #Kuudou Hinokage (flashback) #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (flashback) #Medaka Kurokami #Kakegae Yuzuriha Category:Chapters